


play time

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: "That was fun," Darcy mumbled.Steve's and Pietro's exhausted agreement was all she needed.





	play time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
>  

Darcy closed her eyes just for a moment, giving herself over to the feel of their hands on her.

Not too rough, always playful.

Steve’s hands slid down her arms, gripping just above her elbows and yanking them up over her head. One hand easily held them there around her wrists. The other stroked first over one breast and then the other, leaving her pulled tight and wanting.

Pietro’s hands pushed and rearranged her thighs to hook them over his shoulders, his lips pressing hot kisses up the inside towards her core.

Darcy let out a soft sigh as his mouth finally found its target. Surprisingly gentle, his tongue delved between her folds, flicking as his lips sucked and kissed.

Steve gently rolled one nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pulling her wrists until she was in a seated position, leaning back against him. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Let us hear you, Darce… I  _know_ how good he is at that.”

Her next moan was slightly louder as Pietro’s lips closed around her clit. He sucked softly, all the while, his tongue was vibrating gently against her, slowly increasing in intensity.

“Oh…” she whimpered, Steve’s fingers tightening around her nipple until her thighs began to shake.

It was only then that she realized just how  _not_ -gentle Pietro had become, his hands gripping her thighs as the first orgasm crashed through her body, leaving her shaking and quivering in its wake, lost to the unrelenting pulse of his mouth.

“Please… please… please…” Her plea was open-ended. She didn’t even know what she was asking for, only that she needed it  _now_.

Steve released her with both hands, reaching down to cup her ass and lift her up into his lap, Pietro’s hands fell from her thighs so he could crawl to follow.

She felt the gentle prodding of Steve’s cock and adjusted herself in his lap accordingly, sighing as she felt the hard, hot length of him press easily inside. His hands came to rest on her hips, slowly moving her up and down his shaft, the thick head pressing in  _just_ the right spot.

Pietro’s mouth found her again, aching and so very close. He hummed and fluttered against her clit, bringing her right to the brink and backing down.

“Fuck…” she murmured, hearing Steve’s satisfied chuckle behind her, his hands increasing their pace just slightly, just enough to tease her more.

The slick slide of Pietro’s tongue was enough to coax another orgasm out of her. She shook again as she came, her body squeezing Steve inside her tightly enough to elicit a groan from the latter.

“You feel so good wrapped around me, Darce…” His voice was a hoarse whisper, hands gripping her tightly as he fought the position in which they were locked. Fought it to speed up again.

She felt Pietro’s tongue slide down, leaving her body and likely sliding over Steve’s cock as the latter pumped it slowly in and out of her. She couldn’t see, but she felt Steve’s reaction. Heard him softly sigh Pietro’s name as he stiffened, rocking up into her.

Steve swore into the air, his body shaking just slightly as she felt the warm evidence of his release begin to leak out of her.

Pietro sat up, wiping his mouth as Darcy moved forward to kiss him, to taste both herself and Steve on his lips as Pietro pulled her astride his lap, sliding his cock into her body as he fought to curl himself around her

Darcy scratched her nails up and down his back as she canted up and down in his lap.

He hissed her name as she squeezed her thighs around him, bucking up and sliding back down, giving him hard and quick like he liked.  The bed creaked in response, but no one seemed to really care about the plight of the frame.

Steve crawled up alongside them, a bottle of lube in hand as he settled himself behind Pietro.

He drew out the process of slicking up his hand, watching Pietro writhe beneath Darcy and fuck up into her all the faster. Steve slid his dripping fingers down Pietro’s back and presumably beyond, given how Piet arched his back, trying to press his hips back towards Steve’s hand. With a jolt, Pietro dropped his head to Darcy’s shoulder, babbling something in broken Sokovian and English, their names intermingled with swear words.

He was shuddering through his own orgasm a moment later, his body quivering and vibrating with pleasure as Steve slowly slid his fingers from Pietro’s body.

Pietro wrapped both arms around Darcy, whispering something she couldn’t quite make out into her collarbone as his lips pressed soft kisses there.

She had relaxed to the point of becoming jelly in his arms, turning her head to seek out Steve’s mouth only when he nuzzled her shoulder.

“Fuck, that was fun…” she mumbled.

Their tired agreement was all she really needed to hear.


End file.
